saturdaymorningrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: Spaced Out
Private Johnson has tasked Marty with exploring a mysterious space station. What secrets does it hold? Quests There are 14 quests in this episode: *Main Quest - Private Johnson has tasked you with investigating a distress signal coming from a suspicious space station. You need to check it out and find out what is going on! *The 'Cade - Student is the current world record holder for skee ball. He's gloating about his success and has, in essence, challenged you to beat his high score. *Band of Bots - HAL Pacino and Robot De Niro, members of Charles Cheezer's robot band, need a new frontman after the death of Don Cordleone. Help them find a replacement! *Merchandisin' - Charles Cheezer's investor has decided that merchandising is essential for him to turn a profit on his investment. Charles created some prototype merchandise, but it was stolen by a thief and scattered around. Charles has asked for help finding the stolen goods. *Hunted - Bobby Jett, world renowned bounty hunter, has asked you to collect a bounty on some of Commander Hood's mercenaries. Go get that bounty! *Energized - Stanley has found out that Stella's battery is running dangerously low. If she doesn't get a replacement soon, she'll die! Help them out by finding a new battery! *Get Mary'd - Todd is tired of Mary constantly breaking up with him and he believes that a promise ring may help put an end to it. He needs your help setting up the perfect place to give Mary the ring. *Overrun - It turns out that Shadow Valley High School is very easy to infiltrate, as the teachers in the school are now lizards. They've overrun the school and they don't plan to leave peacefully. It's also not very productive for the students to be learning from lizards. They don't make good teachers. *Underground - A man has been living underneath Shadow Valley since 1979, convinced that a distant planet had attacked Earth with planet bombs and radiated it past the point of it being habitable. Marty takes upon himself to prove him that the surface is safe. *Frak It - Frakkles are eating the Jean Claude Van Dam! You need to stop them and save the town. *Reception - Spade McFly is having trouble with the reception on his exosuit and can no longer communicate with his HQ in space. He needs your assistance in regaining his reception. *Spin - A deadly drug called "Spin" is set to take Shadow Valley by storm. Colonel BraveRawr has asked for your help in halting the delivery of the drug by giving you the location of the cargo ship it is on. *Space Force - StarCorps has stolen Goose Duckman's Starseed. If he wants to get it back he'll need to defeat some of their enemies, the evil Dark Warriors. In order to save face he has asked for your help in doing this. Go beat some Dark Warriors and help Goose get his Starseed back. *Compacted - Ben is trapped in garbage compactor 3263827 and he needs your help shutting it down. You can either choose to drop the scape ladder, or turn on the compactor. Items (Objects) There are 8 items in this episode. RcMeal boxes (Stickers) There are 26 RcMeal boxes in this episode. Vending Machines There are ??? vending machines in this episode. Areas to explore (Exploration bonuses) There are 24 exploration bonuses in this episode. Other Statistics Battles: 36 Category:Episodes